Elleth of the Deeping Wall
by MellethDaegyl
Summary: She came for a reason, she fought for a reason, but when it comes to the end she sees that she had another reason.


One shot –fic that I wrote to Gloriana come and save me

Night fell in the Hammerhelm, the battle for Helm's deep had been raging on through the rain. Even now, the voice of Theoden-Horse master could be hear sounding for retreat to the elves and men fought their way back, not knowing that in the ranks of warriors from Lothlorien a new addition was hidden. Maedvaethil fought long and hard beside her kinsman. She had joined the ranks, knowing that they needed more people, female or not. Furiously, she sliced through the lines of uruk-hai, her long limbs moving gracefully and fluidly as if in a dance. But even she, skilled as she was, was not invincible. The crude blade of one of Saruman's spawn slipped passed her defenses and sliced through her torso. Maedvaethil gasped in pain, and braced her side in an attempt to carry on. She fought against the dizziness and pain that threatened to claim her. It was only when she lifted her hand to support herself on a wall did she notice the black intermingled with her blood.

Poison.

Her mind raced, as the darkness closed in. Then she saw him, he was fighting on beside a dwarf and Estel, all of them completely unaware of her presence. So maybe she had more than one reason for coming, he was her best friend, she had to do everything she could to make his chances of living higher. The world turned on its side, and she knew no more. Her mind wandered in darkness.

It was over, and they had won. Legolas was out with the rohhiric and the few remaining elves searching through the bodies for soldiers still alive.

"Lord Eomer, come quickly"

Legolas looked up as Aldwyn, a man from the exiled eored, called to Eomer. He strode over to where the two were and looked to see what had caused the commotion. His surprise could not have been greater when he saw that at Aldwyn's feet lay an elleth, and a very familiar elleth. How had she come to be here? Last time he had checked she was safe in Imladris. But this was Maedvaethil, there was no telling what she would do and once she was set about something there was no stopping her. He stooped down and gathered her in his arms.

"Do not leave me melleth-nin." He whispered softly to her. Wait, since when had she been his love? Then it hit him, with her laying there helpless, he loved her and had for a thousand years. Her breaths came in short shallow intervals and Legolas quickly carried her to the Healers. Aragorn was working with the wounded, when he saw the elleth in his friend's arms.

"Aragorn did you know that she was here?"

"No, but I thought I might have seen her during the battle."

"Then why didn't you stop her, or protect her or something!" The anger in Legolas' voice rose.

"Now is not the time to argue, we need to concentrate on saving Maedvaethil."

In the darkness, Sauron tore at her mind. The fire of his hatred burnt and ravaged inside her head. In attempts to make the Greif overtake her he showed her her friends broken and tortured, he showed her, her own body laying in the dungeons of Barad-Dur. Then she saw him, her Legolas lying alone, tortured and dying, but amidst the terrible darkness, a voice called to her.

"Do not listen to the lies of the enemy my dear one. Awake for there are many who care for you. May Elbereth watch over you." Galadriel kneeled by her and smoothed her hair, before fading away into light. The light grew brighter until at last, her eyes fluttered open. Her torso throbbed and ached, and she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Maedvaethil turned her head, and saw that bent over on her shoulder was the sleeping form of a very dear blonde elf. At her slight movement, he awoke and smiled after her.

"Mae your awake!" She gave a weak smile hearing his nickname for her.

"Yes, yes I am."

"What were you thinking coming here? You are too reckless, you could have died!" And then he did something she did not expect. He bent down and kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you Mae." She smiled at Legolas and wrapped her arms around him, and she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, and for once was unafraid of what may come, because she had her love beside her, now and forever.


End file.
